Army Men: The Tan Menace
by Funkyguy805
Summary: Army men The tan menace is about sergeant wolf and the war with against the tan and about plastro plan to kill the general and hospitals


**Army Men **

**The war Begins**

**By Jason Braun**

I ran for cover as mortars exploded behind me. A tan Chinook flew over my head. I turned around the rock I was hiding behind to see what was happing. Two medics carried a radio op whose shins were both gone. Suddenly a mine went off on the medic holding the radio ops arms. All the men exploded into pieces.

Sergeant Williams ran over to me and told me we need to get to the Helicopter. He took my arm and we ran. I could feel a bullet skim my ear. A fire cracker went off, my back started to melt we were about three meters from the helicopter when a rocket hit Sergeant Williams making him exploded. I ducked down as another rocket hit the helicopter. I took out my sniper rifle and swept the fence for any Tan Bazooka men. At the far end of the fence there was a spotter next to a tan bazooka man.

I pulled the trigger, the tan spotters head went straight off making him fall of the fence. Then I aimed my scope at the bazooka man and shot him. Corporal Madison ran over and took cover behind a mushroom. I got up and ran next to him. He didn't notice me for a second then he turned to me and asked me how many men are left in your Squad.

I Answered with Zero, He Nodded than turned around and shot his rifle. "We need to get to the Radio tower, be careful there's a mine field up ahead!" He started to run I followed. The gun fire sounded out the peaceful night sky. I started to run when a Mine went off under me. My legs filled with pain, Corporal Madison turned and picked me up and carried me piggy back.

Two Green Chinooks flew over my head shooting missiles rapidly. The one on the right exploded echoing the ground. I shut my eyes and sounded out the gun fire, and passed out.

I woke up the next morning and looked around I was lying in a hospital bed. I looked down at my legs they were as good as new. "Ah your awake I thought we had lost you there" I turned to see Corporal Madison .He had a bandage on his head but he looked ok. "Did we win?"I asked him. "Yes once you fell asleep the other Chinook came in and dropped a bomb on the radio tower" He replied.

"Oh the general wants you when you start to feel better" with that he left the room. A few hours later I got out of bed and walked to the general's tent. Two lieutenants's walked into the tent before me. I followed in behind them.

I walked in the two men your at the front of the generals desk. One of the men was missing his arm, the other looked new his plastic looked like he just had plasticfacation. The General Was tall and skinny, he wore a hat and on his shirt were many medals. On the center of his shirt was a purple heart. On his hat were four gold stars.

The general saw me and pushed the two men away. "Wolf I wasn't suspecting you this early" he said to me. "I try to recover fast sir" I saluted him as I said those words. "Sit down son make you at home" I took a seat in a chair near his chair. "Sergeant Wolf a few days ago the tan destroyed one of our bases in the toy room sector. We think the grey commander was leading this operation." "Why do you need me" I cut him off "I wasn't done""sorry sir' I Apologized. "As I was saying we need you and your squad to go see what's happening.

I stood up and said "I'll leave admittedly sir" and walked out of the tent. I spotted Madison over by the mess hall and I waved him over. I told him to gather his and my troops and meet me at the Front of the hall at fourteen hundred hours.

An hour later I met with Madison and my squad. I told them our orders then we loaded onto the helicopter. Once we landed safely a few meters away from the base, I took my binoculars and looked for any murder holes. To my surprise there was only one.

We split into two groups and went our Different ways. my group was to clear the murder hole and find their computer and hack it. Madison's group was to find who led the attack and kill him and rescue any captives from the green army.

My men and I skimmed the side of the TV trying to not be seen by the snipers. Suddenly, a boom shook the air and I looked forward. A missile had just hit a few feet away from me. One of my men flew up in the air and flew off the side of the TV stand. I started to run fast. As fast as my legs could carry me. Another missile hit about 15 inches away from me. I could feel the heat melting my skin but I had to keep on running.

All of the alarms started to go off. Lights from guard towers shined on us. I thought I could hear all of the snipers in the area cocking their guns. Just then you could hear a ring of gunshots fill the air. Panthers and snipers shot at us. Everything the tan army had they were using against at us. Two of the men in my squad found cover behind the TV. I joined the two men behind it.

I peered around two minutes later. I thought the gunshots had stopped. I could see Madison waving at me next to all of the dead tan. I told my men that it was okay. That we had a few more minutes to run until we ran into more tan. The men in the murder hole were still fighting at us so my bazooka man shot into the hole and killed him. We jumped off the edge of the TV stand. The soft carpet broke my fall. Madison has already disappeared out of sight, going off to do his objective. We ran across the carpet. I could hear more men running and tanks rolling. We ran across the carpet to the control shack. Two men in it were typing so I tossed a grenade in. The two men blew to pieces. We walked in the room and my engineer, Rachet, cracked his fingers and went to work. In a few seconds, he had hacked the computer. He let me sit down next to him and we looked at all of the files. I caught my eye on a file that said "Operation Vengeance".

Suddenly, the door burst open. A tan guard shot one of my men in the back. Rachet turned around and shot the tan in the head with his pistol. I peered at the file "Operation Vengeance" and gasped...to be continued


End file.
